I want my life back
by I am a fangirl forever
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up and find shadowhunters. The shadowhunters seem friendly enough. Percy just doesn't like shadowhunters. All he wants is back too being with Annabeth and with demigods. How will the shadowhunters help Percy get back to his normal behavior? Rated T for my own reasons.
1. Waking up

**_This is 2 series together, hope you like it!_**

**_Chapter 1 Percy_**

I open my eyes, I'm in bed, it's not mine. ''Hello?'' ''Ahh, finally you're awake.'' said a quiet voice. ''Who's there?'' ''Do you remember what happened?'' she asked, suddenly she slowly came out of the shadows, She had fair red hair and was pretty short. ''No, I have no idea where I am and what happened?'' I asked.

''Ok, I'm gonna tell you but promise not to freak out.'' ''Ok.'' I said. ''Also, what's your name?'' My name is Clary. What's yours?'' asked Clary. ''Percy, now tell me what happened.'' ''Ok, so I saw you walking with a sword, so I followed you and then you saw me and then suddenly a demon came out of nowhere and attacked you. So after you passed out I dragged you here. Your welcome.'' said Clary with a small grin.

''I don't remember a monster and why did you call it a demon?'' ''That's what shadowhunters call it.'' replied Clary ''So shadowhunters fight demons?'' I ask in disbelief. ''Yes and are you a shadowhunter?'' she asked impatiently ''Nope, I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon'' ''That's impossible there are only shadowhunters and you are a shadowhunter.'' said Clary.

_Wow this girl is nuts. It's going to be impossible to find Annabeth._

**Now that's all for now**. **Review! Please.**


	2. Dicussions

_**Clary's POV**_

I saw this weirdo named Percy Jackson. I think of him as weirdo because he talks of all these strange things such as demigods, centaurs, cyclopes. (sigh)

I tried to convince this guy that shadowhunters are people who fight demons. Then I have to explain to him the whole story of how Jonathan Shadowhunter asked the angel Raziel to pour his blood in a cup for man to drink to create a race of shadowhunters to kill demons and make a more peaceful world.

"Well, this story is different from my story but, both shadowhunter and demigod have to kick demon butt. Right?" he asked. "Sure, if you say so." I laughed. Ok, I thought not a weird person, a funny weird funny person.

"Do you want to meet the others?'' I asked, "Sure." he said. We went down to the dining room to meet Isabelle, Jace and Alec.

"This is Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale." I said introducing Percy to them.

"Hi." They all greeted. "Well, what's your story?'' asked Isabelle politely. Percy quickly told them his story. Then after he finished, I had to tell them how he fainted and then how I saw him turn his ball point pen into a sword and how I dragged him here. Percy cleared his throat and said he collapsed, not fainted.

"So, can I see sword?'' asked Jace, Percy took a ball point pen from his pocket clicked it and it transformed into a goldish sword.

Everyone were in awe. "Ta Da!" said Percy proudly, "Good Night." he said and he walked away into the night mysteriously.

I followed him and then I saw him...

**What do you think will happen? Will Percy try to contact someone? Wait till next week to find out. Sorry for the chapters being so short. Go to . about the story and more. I am currently having of what you call a writers block. Have any ideas? Review**


	3. Meltdown

**Ok guys, I must warn you before I get hate mail. **

**This was my first story and I have no intention of continuing but whatever, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow! =( T_T**

**You know what I'm feeling. **

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy but NO HATE MAIL PEOPLE!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I really wanted to see Annabeth, but I don't even know where the hell I am.

I decided to go to my room if I could find it, many hours later I found my room thinking about what I learned.

So shadowhunters are special people who kill demons.

And demigods are also special people who kill monsters.

Monsters are demons too, right?

This is so confusing, if demigods exist then shadowhunters exist.

I seriously got to tell Annabeth.

Wait, what's the thing that you can contact others?

Damn, I'm forgetting stuff. Am I senile yet? Am I bald?

That's when I broke down.

I started throwing stuff and started cursing in Greek. "γαμώτο!" **(AN: I used** **Google translate so yeah)**

* * *

I walked outside, to clear my head.

I wanted to stay out of this place, I'm forgetting the life, I'm supposed to live.

I hate this place. What the hell is wrong with me?

I am so messed up.

I am going to make sure the shadowhunters help me find Camp Half-blood.

I mind as well train here. (Sigh)

I looked at the stars and said "Bob says hi." and walked back to my room.

* * *

**Yes, I know worst chapter ever. I warned you. I am a mess. I know, so no hate mail. =( -Kelly**


End file.
